Definisi Mantan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Definisi seorang mantan dari sudut pandang Akabane Karma. Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, dan AU.


MANTAN adalah seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dari diri orang lain, tapi sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan. Mantan biasanya pergi meninggalkan luka. Mantan adalah masa lalu yang sebaiknya dilupakan. Tapi apadaya, _mantan juga adalah alumni hati jadi tak heran jikalau suatu saat reuni kembali._ Seperti sekarang, itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh seorang Akabane Karma. Bertemu dengan mantan pacar yang malas untuk diingat namanya. Asano Gakushu, seorang mantan yang kini tengah duduk membaca buku di depannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Definisi Mantan**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Pair: Hint Asa(Jr)Karu, Hint RenAsa(jr), dan Hint KaruNagi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan terdapat beberapa typo, AU dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

SUDAH dua jam berlalu, tapi keduanya masih saja saling diam. Sebenarnya mau menyapa, tapi mengingat status mereka berdua niat itu pun tak jadi terlaksana. Karma ingin sekali berpindah tempat, tapi semua kursi di ruang perpustakaan itu tak ada yang menganggur. Entah ada apa gerangan, perpustakaan yang biasanya kosong tiba-tiba penuh membeludak. Mungkin ini kutukan. Ya, Karma merasa demikian. Gara-gara hal itu, ia harus bertemu dengan sosok mantan yang sudah lama tak berjumpa dengannya.

Kalau tidak salah, setelah mereka berpisah di belakang gedung fakultas hukum—tempat Asano menimba ilmu—mereka tak lagi tegur sapa. Saling membalas _chat_ pun tak lagi mereka lakukan. Paling hanya sekedar mengirim _foward_ berupa info seputar kampus. Itu pun hanya dibaca tanpa ada niat untuk dibalas. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat mereka memilih putus bukan karena alasan yang menyakitkan. Walau jujur saja Karma sempat tak terima mantan kekasihnya itu meminta berpisah setelah tiga tahun mereka pacaran. Tapi begitu mendengar alasan yang terlontar dari mulut sang mantan, Karma pun memilih untuk menyanggupinya. _Kita sudah tak lagi sepaham._

Ya—mungkin alasan itu benar adanya. Mereka selalu saja bertengkar.

" _Handphone_ -mu berbunyi. Bisa kau matikan?"

Karma mengerjap, kemudian meraih _handphone_ -nya yang berbunyi pelan. Sebuah pesan tertera di layar. _From_ Nagisa sayang. Jangan tanya kenapa ada kata 'sayang' sebagai embel-embel tambahan. Mereka berpacaran. Baru 2 bulan, tapi sudah lumayan intim. Mengingat Karma dan Nagisa adalah teman semenjak bangku SMA. Jadi tak ada fase PDKT, atau saling bergombal ria. Tembak langsung pacaran, itu yang mereka lakukan.

 _[Hari ini aku ada rapat divisi dulu, kau mau menungguku?]_

Setelah membalas akan menunggu Nagisa, pandangan Karma beralih ke arah sang mantan yang tadi menegurnya duluan. Mau mengucap kata 'terima kasih' rasanya sulit sekali keluar—malah kalimat lain yang sukses meluncur cepat.

"Tadi sms dari Nagisa- _kun_. Pacar baruku."

 _Sial_. Karma meruntuki dirinya dalam hati. Ia tak bermaksud memanas-manasi pemuda di hadapannya. Hei—itu terlalu kekanak-kanak untuk seorang Karma. Sang mantan sempat melirik ke arahnya. Sepertinya merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Karma barusan. Tapi SUMPAH. Karma tak bermaksud membuat mantannya cemburu.

"Oh. Nagisa teman SMA-mu dulu?"

"Ehem—Teman SMA kita," Karma berkata, sedikit mengoreksi kalimat yang baru saja terlontar. "Kau, aku dan dia satu sekolah, ingat?"

Memang benar Karma, Nagisa, dan ASANO GAKUSHU adalah teman satu SMA. Kenapa nama Asano tersebut dalam kalimat barusan? Tentu karena ialah mantan kekasih dari seorang Akabane Karma. Asano adalah orang yang semenjak tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Pfft—kalian pasti tak menyangka bukan? Karma sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa dulu mereka bisa pacaran.

"Terima kasih sudah mengoreksiku," Asano membalas, senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. "Tetap perhatian seperti biasa."

"Boleh kukoreksi lagi? Itu bukan sebuah 'perhatian', afeksi menggelikan itu sudah tak ada untukmu," Karma berkata sambil memutar-mutar pulpen di jarinya. _Afeksi menggelikan_ , terlalu berlebihan memang. Ketara sekali Karma masih sedikit kesal pada Asano. Mantan memang masa lalu, tapi ingat kenangan yang ia tinggalkan masih membekas sampai sekarang. Tapi tenang saja, Karma sudah berhasil _move on._

Asano terkekeh sedikit mengejek, "Masih dendam padaku?"

Diam, Karma memilih untuk tak membalas. Buku di tangannya terlihat lebih menggairahkan. Ternyata memang benar, pilihan untuk tidak saling bertegur sapa adalah pilihan yang tepat. Karma tak ingin beradu argumen dengan Asano. Ia tak ingin kegiatan masa lalu mereka terulang kembali. Mengingat-ingat masa mereka masih pacaran dulu membuat Karma kesal sendiri.

"Nagisa anak yang baik," Asano masih enggan mengakhiri percakapan. "Sepertinya dia akan cocok denganmu."

Karma sebenarnya tak ingin membalas, hanya saja mulutnya terasa begitu gatal. Karma bukan tipe orang yang bisa berdiam diri lama-lama. "Aku merasa bersyukur memiliki pacar yang bertolak belakang denganmu, Asano- _kun_."

Hening, keduanya kembali terdiam. Mungkin tak tau apalagi yang harus mereka bicarakan. Mengingat dulu yang mereka kerjakan hanya bertengkar. Kalaupun Asano ingin kembali membahas Nagisa, rasanya enggan sekali. Asano tak ingin terdengar _kepo_. Kehidupan pribadi Karma, bukanlah lagi urusannya. Mereka sudah berpisah, tak perlu ada lagi rasa cemburu bersarang.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Oh—tak disangka Karma kembali membuka pembicaraan. Asano berusaha keras menahan senyumannya.

"Hm? Apanya yang bagaimana?" Asano sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan.

Karma menyenderkan punggungnya, "Kudengar kau sekarang berpacaran dengan Sakakibara. Gosip ini sedang panas di kelasku."

Tak langsung membalas, Asano sengaja membuat jeda panjang. Siapa yang menyangka Karma senang mendengarkan gosip. Meski ya gosip tersebut bukanlah sekedar gosip. Asano dan Sakakibara memang sedang menjalin hubungan khusus. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Sakakibara menyatakan perasaannya pada Asano. Siapa yang tau, ternyata cinta lama bisa bersemi kembali. "Ya sekarang aku memang pacaran dengannya."

Karma sempat terkesiap, namun kembali dapat menormalkan ekspresinya. Karma tak tau kalau Asano dekat dengan Sakakibara. Selama mereka pacaran Asano tak sekali pun membahas orang itu. Kapan mereka melakukan pendekatan? Jangan bilang sewktu masih bersamanya, Asano selingkuh? Tidak—tidak mungkin. Meski menyebalkan, Asano tipe yang setia. "Oh."

"Tenang saja Karma- _kun_. Aku tidak pernah selingkuh dengannya kok. Kita putus bukan karena orang ketiga," Asano berkata, seakan mengetahui apa yang sedang Karma pikirkan. Biar pun mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi Asano tak pernah berniat untuk berselingkuh darinya. Hei—Asano dulu sungguh-sungguh menyukai Karma tak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu.

"Ya aku tahu. Karena kita sudah tidak sepaham lagi," Karma berkata dengan nada malas. "Tapi siapa yang menyangka kau bisa turun kasta Asano- _kun_. _From Top to Bot_."

Meski terdengar seperti sindiran, sebenarnya Karma tak berniat demikian. Dia memang sedikit penasaran. Seorang Asano yang selalu menolak berada di bawahnya, kini malah menjadi 'wanita' bagi Sakakibara. Karma pikir Asano akan mencari pengganti yang setingkat dengan Nagisa. Meski ya tak ada _bot_ yang bisa menandingi karisma kekasih barunya itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena cinta."

Karma mengernyit jijik, "Itu terdengar menjijikkan di telingaku."

Pfft—Bukan membalas, Asano malah tertawa. Tak begitu kencang mengingat mereka sedang di dalam perpustakaan. Menjijikkan? Asano sendiri juga merasa demikian. Tapi bukan bagian di mana ia mencinta Sakakibara—itu tidak menjijikan sama sekali bagi Asano. Ia hanya merasa geli dengan ucapan yang tak biasa ia lontarkan. Mungkin karena Sakakibara telah meracuninya. Pemuda itu selalu mengataan kata-kata sok puitis berbau gombalan cinta.

"Kau pasti bisa memahami maksudku kan, Karma- _kun_?" Asano berkata, tawanya suda mulai mereda. Kini ia tengah menopang dagu, menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Maksudmu?" Karma bertanya. "Aku tidak mengert—oh. Aku paham."

Paham? Tentu karena Karma pernah merasakannya. Merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang tengah Asano rasakan. Kenapa? Bukankah dulu Karma seperti itu? Mau menerima menjadi _bot_ bagi Asano. Menerima hal itu karena sebuah alasan jelas. Alasan yang sama dengan ucapan Asano barusan. _Karena Karma dulu mencintai Asano_. Terkesan _girly_ memang, tapi hanya itu alasan yang terpikirkan oleh Karma.

 **-000-**

JAM kini menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan dua jam tadi hanya dengan berbincang-bincang. Karma tak pernah tahu mengobrol dengan Asano adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kenapa sewaktu mereka pacaran tak pernah ada rasa seperti ini? Mungkin dari awal mereka memang tak ditakdirkan bersama. Bisa jadi menjadi teman mengobrol adalah _option_ terbaik.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nagisa- _kun_ akan pulang sebentar lagi," Karma berkata, tangan sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang tadi ia baca. Sudah waktunya ia menjemput sang kekasih. Karma tak pernah senang membuat orang lain menunggunya.

Di sisi lain. Asano tampak mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia masih akan sedikit lebih lama lagi membaca di sana. Ia masih punya waktu, sekitar 30 menit mungkin. Jadi tak perlu terburu-buru.

"Masih menunggu Sakakibara?" Karma bertanya, tas sudah terpasang rapi di pundak.

"Ya. Dia masih rapat. Ketua Himpro memang sibuk."

Pfft—Karma ingin sekali tertawa. Asano terkesan seperti wanita yang tengah kesepian karena si pria selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Apa jangan-jangan dulu Karma juga melakukan hal itu? Entahlah—rasa-rasanya ia selalu cuek dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Asano.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampaikan salamku pada dia."

"Sampaikan salamku juga untuk pacarmu."

Setelah ucapan salam perpisahan terlontar, Karma pun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tak menoleh kebelakang. Meski ia berharap dapat berjumpa kembali dengan Asano. Mencari teman mengobrol yang enak seperti Asano, rasanya sulit. Pfft—siapa yang sangka _mantan ternyata bisa menjadi teman curhat yang nyaman._

.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini, semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')


End file.
